She will never love you like I do
by PrincessHeartStar
Summary: <html><head></head>What if that guy Lauren sang to wasn't just random and Scotty alos likes her and Hayley is starting to see Scotty in a new way even though she is dating Casey adn Scotty is in love with Lauren, Lauren/Scotty,Hayley/Casey, Hayley/Scotty friendship</html>
1. Chapter 1

American Idol story Season 10 Top 6 Scotty/Lauren, Hayley/Casey, Scotty/Hayley: takes place after Lauren performs "Where You Lead" when she sings to that guy

Scotty's POV

I wonder why Lauren did that but it was just a random dude right I think as I am walking down the halls of our dressing rooms doesn't she know I like her as more than a friend I stop as I hear Lauren, and Hayley talking in Hayley's room so I listen in

"So usually you don't pick up random guys and sing to them what's up with that" I hear Hayley say.

"He's not just some random guy he is a family friend from back home we grew up together" says Lauren.

"Ooh " says Hayley surprised

"Yah we went to middle school together and even dated here and there until I made it to American Idol then we broke up but he wanted to see me so my parents told him and his family they should come out here and watch me so they did" she says proudly

"So that whole thing was planned out"

"Yep but we might get back together I'm not sure yet"

"Oh ok well got to go by Lauren"

I see her walk out of the room then go back out there since it's almost time for me to sing hopefully Lauren will figure out I like her or else it might be too late and I don't want that to happen

R and R

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(After Lauren and Scotty sang "Up On the Roof")

Lauren's POV

We just finished singing when I left the stage and went to my dressing room. I can still hear the clapping in my head a little bit haha. So right after Ryan asked us if we were dating or whatever Scotty right away said no which of course we aren't dating but that still hurts I mean now I know he doesn't like me as more than a friend even though I like him as more than a friend. So then I told Brett we aren't getting back together which he didn't take so well then right after Scotty and I preformed I was going to tell him I liked him but the whole plan backfired now since he doesn't feel the same way.. What will I do now

Sorry it's short I had tests to study for and finals so I will try to update more on the weekends and Thanks so much for all of the nice comments it means a lot and I just wanted to see what the situation was like for Lauren or her side of the story! !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lauren's POV

I am on my way to talk to Scotty since I want him to know how I feel about him when I stop and hear Hayley and Scotty talking in Scotty's dressing room. So I go in closer to hear. Then I hear Hayley say "You should tell her how you feel" then I hear Scotty say "I know but she is probably getting back with her ex boyfriend" and I can't help wonder who he is talking about when I hear my name pop up when Hayley said "Well then Lauren doesn't deserve you and you need to move on" Ugh how could Hayley say that she doesn't even know what's going on and if she thinks she is right for him instead of me she has one huge problem I think as I see them hug and stomp off angrily

(What Lauren didn't hear?)

"But maybe you need to go in there and fight for her?" Hayley says.

"You're right Lauren is defiantly worth fighting for I got to go thanks so much Hayley" says Scotty as he hugs Hayley and leaves

(After James gets voted off)

(Backstage)

Scotty's POV

I'm going to tell her I will not wimp out not again I think as I am walking to Lauren's dressing room and quietly sneak inside and see what looks like Lauren and her ex-boyfriend kissing. What the heck is he doing here! Then Lauren says panicky when she sees me "Scotty it's not what it looks like"

It is really? Please comment and review and if you have any ideas please PM me or email me at thanks peace out readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scotty's POV

"Scotty I wasn't kissing him well I was but it was a goodbye since he was going back home I promise" I step back a few feet away them as Lauren looked sad and upset. "Yah whatever Lauren" I say as I walk out of the room not even looking back until walking into my dressing room Then I hear a knock on the door expecting it to be Lauren but it's Hayley.

"Oh hi Hayley come in" I say as she walks in the room.

"I heard what happened with Lauren it really stinks sorry" she says

"Its okay it's not your fault anyway I guess I was just stupid to think she would like someone like me"

"Someone like what a sweet, caring, honest and amazing guy" I blush a little after her comment

"Thanks Hayley"

"No problem that's how I felt when Casey and I broke up last month but we are still friends" she says sweetly.

"Yeah" Then I hug her as a thank you then all sudden Lauren comes barging through the door really mad

"You" she says pointing at Hayley furiously "This is all your fault"

"What is" she said stepping away from me and closer to Lauren.

"You're the reason Scotty and I aren't together because you had to get in the way of things"

"Me, Scotty needed a friend something you aren't acting like since you were kissing you ex right in front of him"

"One it was a mistake and two I told him why and that it didn't mean anything"

"Lauren I didn't do anything I swear I wasn't trying to keep you and Scotty apart honestly"

"Yeah right of course you would say that so you act all sweet in front of Scotty it's really pathetic Hayley"

"This won't be the last of me I will get my revenge and Scotty will be mine and I hate you Hayley" says Lauren as she leaves then slowly comes back and says "And FYI we are so not friends anymore you witch" then she leaves the room in a hurry leaving Scotty a little bit confused and Hayley upset "Um I'll see you later Scotty good luck tonight bye" says Hayley quickly as she leaves with Scotty being all alone in his dressing room.

End of Chapter R and R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Takes place after Hayley gets voted off so the top 2)

Lauren's POV

OMG I just realized that Hayley does not like Scotty and they were just hugging gosh Hayley must think I'm the worst friend ever I have to go say sorry right away. Then I basically run down the hall when I spot her just about to leave. "Hayley" I shout as I keep running towards her then she turns around then stops in her tracks when I get there.

"What now Lauren" she says sounded a bit annoyed.

"You were right you did not do anything wrong I don't know why I acted like that I was jealous that you were getting all of Scotty's attention even just as his friend and I don't hate you I never did and never will you are my friend a really close friend and for what I said I am truly sorry hopefully you will forgive me" I say looking up hopefully at her while she smiles and laughs.

"What what's so funny?"

"You are Lauren I was never mad ok fine I was upset and sad but you had your reasons love can make you act all sort of ways trust me I know you are so young and have so much so learn so good luck and hey I will be back here in next week for the finals and good luck"

"OK thanks but I think I have my songs down" I say proudly.

"Not just with the songs Lauren" Hayley says while nodding her head over to Scotty who is talking with the people backstage. I blush and laugh while looking over to Scotty then look back over to Hayley

"Thanks and I will see you and the rest of the guys next week" I tell her and we hug then she leaves to go back home or back to her hotel since she and everyone else is coming up here anyway if they weren't here already.

Then I head over to Scotty he needs an explanation and I at least have to give him that. "Hi Scotty" I say as I walk up to him when he's done talking with the producers. "Hey Lauren"

"Look Scotty can we talk alone"

"Sure" he says as he follows me outside to the hallway.

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened with Hayley and Brett but you have to believe me I don't like him anymore I like someone else now someone sweet, talented, and closer to me then you think" I say hinting that it's him

"It's okay Lauren I'm not mad anymore I was just confused and didn't understand what was going on we are the only people left and I have known you the longest every since we met at the auditions in Nashville so we have to stick together I don't like it when we fight anyway so its fine I forgive you" He says as he smiles then begins to walk away. But I grab his arm then say "Thanks" then let go as go back into my dressing room to get ready for next week a long nervous week ahead….

The End of the Chapter

Next Chapter takes place after the finale so right after Scotty wins and Lauren and him kiss then they begin the tour and their lives together


	6. Author's Note

AN: This is not a chapter just an author's note but I will post chapter 6 which is the last chapter soon!

I will be starting a new story with Scotty/Lauren and the top 13 you can check out the full description on the story that is in my stories category thanks


	7. The Last Chapter

Chapter 6

Takes place after the finale

(Backstage)

Lauren's POV

Some people would cry, some would be angry, and some would just be in shock but that wasn't my reaction. I always knew in my heart that Scotty would win he is just that amazing and I'm not upset, or mad or even surprised. I am a little upset because I came here to win but I couldn't have lost to a better person he's my best friend and I'm so happy and proud of him he deserved it. My life couldn't get any better I made it to the top 2 in American Idol I get to go on tour and I just got to sing with my Idol it's amazing I feel good right now.

So I head backstage to my dressing room for the last time I will have it. On the way there tons of people are in the hallways and congratulations are said to me for making it this far. Then I walk into my dressing room and see someone I would never expect to see standing there. I close and open my eyes to make sure I am not dreaming but I'm not I see Scotty in my dressing room right in front of me with a single rose in his hand.

"Scotty what are you doing in here shouldn't you be out and about celebrating your win with everyone?" I ask him curiously.

"Yes but I had to come talk to you before anything else it's important" he says then he adds "Here this is for you" he says as he hands me the rose.

"Aw Scotty it's so sweet thank you" I say as I give him a small hug "Now what did you want to tell me?" I say waiting for him to reply

"I guess I've always known this but with what happened tonight I'm sure of it now" he says surely.

"Ok what come on the suspense is killing me it's like the competition isn't over yet" I say trying to be patient.

"Lauren I love you" he says then looks down at his shoes like he is embarrassed.

"What" I say just to be sure I heard him correctly.

Then he says again "I love you as in more than a friend"

OMG I think to myself it's now or never Lauren tell him how you feel.

"Scotty you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that and I love you too I always have" I say smiling and relieved that I finally told him.

"Really he says shyly.

"Yes of course" I say laughing then he hugs me and spins me around then when I thought it couldn't get any better we kiss.

When we pull away all he has to say is "Can't wait for the tour" I laugh at his comment then tell him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the American Idol party it is in your honor you know" I tell him curiously.

"Nah they can wait" he says as he pulls me in for another kiss

End of Story I will start the Sequel "Breaks His Heart" soon check it out! :*)


End file.
